Love At First Chat
by YourDadProbably
Summary: Karkat's heart is crushed when the love of his life falls in love with someone else. So, he goes online to help forget about his troubles. Online, he meets Dave, John, and Terezi. Their guaranteed to be great friends, but what happens when he begins falling in love with a certain someone from his little online group? Karezi, DaveJohn, pale DaveKat. Humanstuck.
1. Chapter 1

Karkat shuffled back to his house, dragging his feet on the sidewalk. "Karkat, are listening to me?" Kankri asked.

"No, Kankri. I don't actually give a shit about whatever the fuck you were talking about." Karkat replied angrily. He really just wanted to be left alone right then.

"Well I never-!" Kankri started, just as Karkat sped up his pace, leaving Kankri behind.

To be honest, today had been the worst day of Karkats entire Middle School life. He had started developing this crush on a guy he knew, Gamzee Makara. But, just that day Gamzee had told him and his other friends that he and this kid named Tavros had gotten together and he started going on and on about how Tavros was _so_ cute. It almost made Karkat sick.

_'See, this is why you shouldn't fall in love.'_ Karkat thought to himself, just as he reached home. He opened the door, ignored his fathers' greeting and ran straight into his room. He dropped his backpack on his floor. He opened his laptop, typing in his password.

He went online, hoping to forget about Gamzee and Tavros. Soon, he found an online roleplaying site. He went on, and somehow found himself in a huge chatroom with at least six people. They all roleplayed, and Karkat tried his best to roleplay well. He was still new to the character he was trying to portray. He ended up staying up way later than he planned to, talking to these strangers.

Eventually, there were only the four of them, so they just talked.

TG: ((so, anybody here got a name? im dave.))

EB: ((my names john!))

GC: ((1M T3R3Z1 PYROP3.))

CG: ((MY NAME IS KARKAT.))

Conversation continued. The four of them got to know each other really well, and before he knew it, Karkat was just sitting there, smiling at his computer. Dave was somewhat of a flirt, but he was funny and nice enough. John seemed a little shy compared to everyone else, but he was a nice guy too. Terezi seemed a little… insane. She said she was blind, but she could "taste" what we were typing.

TG: ya know what, screw the (())'s. were just talking so who cares.

EB: true, we don't actually need them.

GC: Y4, 1 GU3SS W3 COULD STOP

"Karkat?" Kankri's voice was just outside the door.

"Shit," Karkat whispered under his breath. "Ya?" he said, louder this time.

"Put away your laptop, its time to go to bed."

Karkat cursed under his breath. "Fine!"

CG: SORRY GUYS, MY BROTHERS MAKING ME PUT AWAY MY LAPTOP. I HAVE TO GO TO BED.

GC: TH4TS SO DUMB! M4K3 SUR3 YOU COM3 ON TOMMOROW, K4RK1TTY ;]

TG: ya, well all come on again tomorrow, agreed?

EB: agreed :B

CG: SEE YOU GUYS TOMORROW THEN.

And with that, Karkat bookmarked the page and shut down his laptop. He went to sleep, Gamzee not even lingering in his mind. He actually smiled that night, before passing out and sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry the complete and utter lack of updates in everything I do, I'm still writing, I've just got quite a lot of things that I'm currently in the middle of. I wasn't writing at all for a while, since I needed to get back with schoolwork. Anyway, schools out, so that's out of the way. I am also writing a novel of my own that I want to publish one of these days, so I'm focusing more on that. And, last but not least, my matesprit (this story is actually based on how we met and got together) has been VERY sick recently, so I've been spending a lot of time being with zer. Alright, I think I've told y'all all of my excuses for not writing. Reviews are always welcome, I wanna know how you all feel about my writing! Enjoy! **

"Karkat! Get up!" Karkat woke up to the annoying sound of Kankri's voice.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Karkat angrily crawled out of bed, and lazily changing out of his pajamas and into his normal clothes. He ran downstairs. He slipped on his shoes, swung his backpack over his shoulder, and threw open the door, "I'm gonna take the bus today! Bye, asshole!" He ran out the door, ignoring Kankri's good-byes, and lecture about cursing.

He ran to the bus stop, sitting down on the bench. He was early, as usual. "Hey Karkitty!" Oh boy. He could recognize that voice anywhere. He braced himself, just as a small, red-headed girl pounced on him.

"Hey, Nepeta…" He shoved her off of him.

"Hello, Karkat," greeted another voice, her dumb best friend. Karkat turned to see Equius standing nearby.

He frowned. "Yeah. Hi."

Nepeta talked enough for all three of them as they waited for the bus. She talked about all her shows, and her social life, and her school life, and about "how these two would make such a 'purr-fect' couple, don't you think?". It felt like forever before the bus finally arrived. Karkat sighed, climbing into it. He looked back and forth the aisles, before seeing one of his closest friends, Sollux, sitting alone. He had his backpack on the seat next to him, and glared at people as they walked by.

Karkat walked down the aisle to Sollux. "Move your shit, Sollux."

"Good morning to you too, KK. Oh, my morning hath been fine, what about you?" Sollux said, without looking up from his phone.

Karkat sighed loudly, before shoving Sollux's backpack off of the seat and onto his lap. He flopped into the chair. "Tho," Sollux started talking, putting his phone away. "How'd you take Gamzee'th newth?" Karkat looked down, remembering what had happened the day before.

"I'll survive." He replied, simply. "It's not like there isn't any chance of him and Tavros splitting, and then I'll still be here."

"Tho," Sollux continued, raising an eyebrow, "You _want_ to be hith thecond choice?" He rolled his multi-colored eyes.

"Hey, shut up!" Karkat snapped, and then sighed heavily. "Just… let me still think that there's a chance, ok? I mean, I know that there isn't really, but let me continue thinking it, please."

Sollux looked down, feeling a little guilty. "Ok, I'll drop it. What'd you do latht night?"

Karkat perked up. This gave him a chance to talk about his new friends! "I actually met some really cool people!"

"Oh yeah? You actually left your houthe and met people?" Sollux replied sarcastically.

"Actually, I met them online." Karkat smiled. "There are four of us, including me. The others are Dave –who seems pretty cool, he's surprisingly nice to me!—John –who's kinda a doof—and Terezi –who seems a bit… insane, I suppose. But we're all into the same kind of stuff, so… yeah!"

"How'd you even meet them?"

"Oh, actually it was on a roleplaying site. You know that one called apsmrp? That's the one."

"Ithn't that the HoutheBound one?"

"Yeah!" Karkat spent the rest of the bus ride talking on and on about his friends, and Sollux occasionally asked a question, or made a comment. Karkat found he really enjoyed talking about them, but as they got to school, Sollux changed the subject.

"Ok, tho," he started as he began walking, "thince you're the all mighty romance expert, who do you think I would be a good couple with? If I wasn't with Fef, I mean."

Karkat thought for a moment. "I have a few choices that would work. First, Fef."

"Fef doethn't count, we're already dating."

"Let me finish. Aradia would be cute with you," Sollux nodded slightly, "And then, of course, there's Eridan."

"No, no, no, no, no! Not Eridan. He and I were a one-time thing. Never again."

Karkat laughed. "I so ship it."

"Don't even."

They continued talking about relationships –mostly other peoples, though—and they found themselves at the classroom that their group hung out at in the morning. "Karkat! Sollux!" His friend Feferi ran up to the two of them. She gave Karkat a long, warm hug. Then she turned to Sollux. "Hi sweetie~!" She chirped.

"Hey, Fef." Sollux smiled, he and Fef shared a short kiss. Karkat noticed that as they did so, Eridan gave them a quick glare.

"So," Karkat said, after completing his usual routine of "being hugged by literally everyone except Sollux".

"Oh!" Jade smiled, "I heard that something special happened with Gam?"

"Oh, that's right." Vriska smiled. "You weren't here yesterday," She turned so the she was looking Karkat in the eyes before continuing. "Gamzee has finally gotten with Tavros, after crushing on him for about 5,000 years." Karkat glared sharply at her.

"Ah! That's so cute~!" Jade exclaimed, "I'm so happy for them!"

"So am _I_," Vriska replied, "the only downfall is that now Karkat is going to have to find a way to get over Gamzee now."

"Oh, that's right." Jade replied, turning to Karkat with a look of symphony. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It was a tiny school crush and—," Karkat found himself being interrupted, as Vriska put her arm around him.

"Of course he's not alright! He was so hopelessly in love, how could you expect him to get over that rejection?"

"I wasn't rejected," Karkat pushed her away,

"You were rejected indirectly."

Karkat scoffed. "Fuck off."

Vriska laughed loudly.

"Hey," Nepeta interjected, "Karkitty said he was fine, so drop it."

"Thanks, Nep." Karkat said. "Look, the bells going to ring in, like, 1 minute. I'm going to head over to class."

They all said their goodbyes, and then Karkat turned to leave. Eridan stood, walking quickly to keep up with him. "I'm goin' to follow-w you, since w-we have the same first class and everythin'." Karkat simply nodded in response. After a bit of silence, Eridan turned and asked, "Hey Kar?"

"Yes, Eridan?"

"Does Sol still feel anythin' for me?"

Karkat sighed. He knew this question was coming. "I don't know. He says he doesn't, but he might."

Eridan nodded, slowly. "Do you… do you think I might still hav-ve a chance w-with him?"

"He's with Fef, and they don't fight or anything, so I don't think that they're likely to break up anytime soon."

"Right, right. Of course." He sighed.

"Hey man, don't worry. If it's meant to be, you'll end up with him in the end. If it's not, then you'll find someone you like more."

Eridan nodded, agreeing. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! I'm the master of romance, remember?" Eridan replied with a short laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Terezi said, after a painfully long pause in their conversation, "what're you up to today?"

"One of my friends is coming over." Karkat replied.

"Oh really? Which one?" Terezi inquired.

"Sollux," Karkat answered simply, but then added, "The annoying, lisp-y one who sent me that virus."

"Oh," Terezi paused, "the one who keeps asking for romance advice?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Have you figured out what going on with him yet?"

"Nah, I actually was planning on talking about it with him today." Karkat heard a honk from outside his window. He stood up, looking outside. He saw Sollux climbing out of his mom's car, raising his hand and waving at Karkat. Karkat waved back, and held up a 'one second' finger. "Speak of the devil. He's here, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, sure! I love you~!"

"I love you too. Platonically." Karkat replied, and he heard Terezi giggle loudly before hanging up on their Skype call. Installing Skype had been a great idea, since it gave him the ability to not only talk to his new friends face to face –sorta—but it _also _gave him the ability to prove to his parents and Kankri that these weren't just some creepy 50 year olds on the internet, they were, in fact, just a bunch of psychopathic 13-15 year olds.

After about an hour or so of semi-boring gaming and small talk, Karkat and Sollux finally started talking about what Karkat had actually invited Sollux over to talk about. "So, KK, if I wasn't dating Fef—," Sollux started.

"Sollux, I swear to _God_ if you ask me about 'who would be a good partner for you' _again_, I will flip my shit! What is it with you recently, anyway? You're acting almost as if you don't really _want_ to be with Feferi!" After Sollux stayed silent for a while, Karkat continued. "Holy shit. You don't want to be with Feferi anymore?"

"Look, don't freak out, ok? I just… I'm just not feeling the way I used to. She's amazing and cool and everything, but… I just don't feel _romantic_ feelings for her anymore."

"If you don't feel like your relationship is working, why are you so eager to jump straight into another one?"

Sollux shrugged, "I guess I just don't want to be alone."

"Dude, come on. You're not alone just because you're single. Platonic relationships are just as important as romantic ones."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Sollux sighed. "Don't tell her. Or anyone, really. This whole conversation stays between us, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah. Of course."

~~Why hello yes there is a time skip and POV change here yes yes~~

Feferi was sitting in her room, reading a book when she heard her phone buzz. She picked it up and smiled, seeing that it was a text from Sollux. She smiled, opening the message.

'Hey, you up for a quick meet-up?'

'Sure thing! 38) how about at the café downtown?'

'Uh, yeah sure why not.'

In about half an hour, Feferi had arrived at the café. This café was very special to her, it was where she had finally mustered up the courage to tell Sollux of her feelings for him, and it was also where he had accepted her feelings for him. She tightened the high ponytail she had used to help control her long, curly hair, and smoothed out her tank top, tugging it down lightly.

She quickly found Sollux leaning against a wall. His hair was messy and unkept, as usual, and his multi-colored eyes –one of them was brown, and the other was blue—was scanning the area around him. Feferi knew something was wrong the second he looked at her. He looked conflicted, and sad. She walked up to him, her concern showing on her face. "Hey, is something wrong?"

"I really wish I could say no right now." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Look, we need to talk." That was when Feferi knew that whatever was wrong had to do with her, and she was positive that she knew what it was.

She paused, "Are you… are you breaking up with me?" She wished with all of her heart that he would respond, without any hesitation, 'No, no! Of course not! Don't worry, I love you babe.'

But he didn't. He stayed silent, and when he finally spoke, he said, "Yes, actually. I'm really sorry, but I just don't think that this relationship is working out. You're an awesome person, but I think that I just want to be friends. You understand, right?"

She smiled, trying to choke back the tears that were forming at her eyes. "Yeah, of course! I get it."

"Can we still be friends?"

She nodded. "Best friends." Her breath was shaky, and her voice was threatening to crack. "If you'll excuse me, I need to be getting back home now."

"Yeah, ok. I'll- uh. I'll see you later."

Feferi nodded, turning away from him and starting on her walk home. Once she was a far enough distance away from Sollux, she stopped holding back her tears. She ran for her house, letting out constant sobs. When she was almost home, she stopped and sat down at a bench on the sidewalk. She looked up at the sky, trying—and failing—to calm herself down.

The sun was setting, and on any regular day, she probably would have commented about how pretty the sunset was. And Sollux would probably reply with some sort of agreement on its beauty, with his arm around her waist, and her head on his shoulder.

**Hell yeah I actually updated! Don't expect there to be very much romance drama in this, I'm not very interested in the whole angsty-teen-romance stuff. I will try and put in enough drama and such for this to stay interesting, but just don't be expecting lots of it. Reviews are always welcome, they motivate me to write :33. Now before I leave you to get on with your life, I would like to say 'I love you' to Meeny, my matesprit who found my account. Bye now!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"I'm _fine_ Jade!" Feferi defended. "You've asked if I was fine about a million times." She sighed, "Besides, he always seemed kinda _bored_ at our dates anyway; I knew it was only a matter of time before he broke up with me."

Jade gave Feferi a look filled with sympathy, "Still, you two seemed so… perfect for each other, I guess. None of us were expecting you two to break up!"

"I wasn't expecting it either, but if you don't mind, I really don't want to talk about it. I think today would be a good day to sit around and do nothing in particular." Feferi sighed sadly.

"Want to watch some TV?"

Feferi smiled, weakly. "Yeah sure! Can we watch Animal Planet? There's a sea animal special tonight at 5."

"Alright, Animal Planet it is." Jade smiled and stood up, opening her door. Her dog, Bec, jumped around her ankles –or more like entire legs, Bec was a pretty damn big dog—as she headed down the stairs. Jade sat down at her couch, shouting through the house "Feferi and I are gonna be watching TV!" She took the remote and switched it on, flipping through channels until she found Animal Planet. The two girls watched for a long time, and before they knew it, Meenah was there to pick up Feferi.

"Bye," Feferi smiled at Jade, hugging her, before walking out the door.

"Bye!" Jade called after her, watching her drive away before closing the door. She pressed her back against it, sliding down so that she was sitting and sighed. She smiled softly to herself, running her fingers through her long hair.

She sat there for a moment, before she heard a car drive up. She stood up, looking through the window to see her cousin, Jake, jumping out of Dirk Striders car. He glanced towards the house, and said something to Dirk. Dirk said something back, and Jake turned around, leaned into the car, kissed him, and then waved goodbye as Dirk drove away.

Jake walked through the door. "Hey Jade," he greeted, his voice still holding onto the English accent he had acquired during the years that he lived in London.

"Hey," She smiled.

"You seem happy, did something happen?"

"Nothing particularly interesting, though Fef came over."

Jake nodded, and paused for a moment. "I need the TV today, by the way." he started walking to the TV area.

"Alright, whatever. I'll be in my room." She turned and started up the stairs. "Come on, Bec!" Bec immediately began to follow her, running ahead a little. When she got into her room, she shut the door behind her, grabbed a brush, and sat down on her bed. She patted it, and Bec jumped up and laid in front of her. She started to brush Bec's fur. "Man, I know I should be sad for her—and I am! I want her to be happy—but I'm kind of relieved that they broke up. It just seemed so unlikely that I had almost given up on her, so now that she's single, I have a chance again."

Bec nuzzled her leg, and she laughed. "I know it's not likely, but it's possible, and that's enough for me."

**Pretty short update, but I wanted to introduce some possibility of JadeFef heheh, anyway sorry for lack of updates, I'd list off all of my excuses but I'm pretty sure we all know that I was just being lazy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Karkat was laying in his bed, a romance novel in his hands. He turned his head towards his phone, which had just made a noise. He picked it up, unlocking it and opening the message he had just received. It was Dave, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Karkat paused, reading the message about three times. He typed back, "Of course, what is it?"

"So you know John right?" He sent the message, and then took a moment, typing. "I think I may or may not be totally hot for him."

"Ok resay that in 'not a coolkid' language."

"I'm crushing on John. You're the only person other than me who knows."

Karkat paused again, slightly taken aback. He could tell easily that the two of them were best bros, but he was still surprised that Dave actually _liked_ John. "Does he have a boy/girl/other in his life already?"

There was a hesitation before he wrote anything. "I'll go ask."

"K." Karkat put the phone down, turning back to his book. Soon, his phone made a noise again. He picked it up and read Dave's message. "He says it's complicated. Help what do."

"I would try and get him into a conversation about it, see if he'll tell what's happening. Don't pry much, though. That's a guaranteed way to make him hate you."

"Alright I'll report back to you later."

"Yeah you do that." Karkat closed his phone, and turned back to his book once again.

Kankri opened up his textbook, sitting down on the floor in the living room of the Ampora household. "If you will open up to page 108, I would like to begin the tutoring."

Cronus sighed, sitting down across the table from Kankri and opening his book up to the page Kankri had asked for, _'Of fucking course my parents actually hired Eridan's friend's older brother to tutor me… god I fucking hate history.'_ He thought to himself, glaring at Kankri. As he looked at him, though, he found himself unable to hold the glare. Kankri was not half bad to look at, he had a very nice look to him. Cronus actually found himself fantasizing about him instead of paying attention. Of course it wasn't uncommon for him to fantasize about his tutors, but this was the first time his tutor had been male.

"Cronus? Are you listening to me?"

Cronus snapped back to reality. "Course not, this subject sucks." Kankri closed his eyes for a moment, breathing in. He opened his eyes again and spoke as if his words were rehearsed.

"I understand that you do not enjoy this subject, but it is necessary to get a good grade in it if you plan to go to college, which your parents say you do."

"Oh man, that's total bullshit. I'm definitely no goin' to college."

"Why is that? You can't pursue pretty much any career without a college education."

"I don't need a fancy degree to be successful in what I wanna do."

Kankri paused, his hesitation showing in his eyes. "…And what is it that you want to do?"

"I'm gonna be a guitarist, slash singer." Cronus showed a crooked, cocky smile.

Kankri hesitated again. He didn't want to say something rude, but he didn't want to seem overly excited either. "I see." There was an awkward silence. "Did you have any homework for today?"

Cronus sighed. "Yeah, my teacher assigns piles of homework every day. And by piles I mean like 5 pages of work."

Kankri smiled briefly. Goddamn, his smile was cute. If Cronus wasn't straight and dating Meenah already, he would totally be all over Kankri. "How about you get your homework out and we can work on that." As Cronus was opening his backpack, his phone began ringing loudly. Kankri jumped in surprise, putting a hand on his chest. "Goodness, that was startling. I hope you don't intend to answer that, since we are still busy with your tutoring."

Cronus looked at the caller name. Shit. "This'll just take a second," Kankri gave him an annoyed look as Cronus stood up and answered the phone. "Hey Meenah-babe," he practically purred into the phone.

"What have I said about calling me that?" The voice on the other end replied.

"Sorry, sorry. I'll stop. What's up?"

She huffed. "My sisters reely depressed. She got dumped. I don't know how to respond to her and shit, but I figured you might. Hasn't your brother been dumped like eight times?"

Cronus flinched. "More than that, but yeah. Just tell her that the guy didn't deserve her, and that he's obviously missing out and stuff like that." He honestly hated when people treated Eridan's rejections so lightly, they always hit him really hard.

She sighed, and Cronus could practically hear her eye rolls. "Alright, whatever. Thanks."

"No problem. I have to go now, my parents hired another tutor and I'm pretty sure he's pissed at me for not paying attention to him or something."

"Alright, bye then."

"Later, I love-," the phone beeped. She had hung up. "You." He sighed, looking up at the ceiling and putting his phone away.

"Romance troubles?" Kankri asked, symphony showing in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's only a matter of time until she breaks it off. She's pretty obviously getting tired of me."

Kankri went quite, which surprised Cronus, since he had hardly stopped talking since he got there. "It doesn't matter, though. I could tell since we started dating that it wasn't gonna work out."

Kankri nodded. "Back to history, then…" Cronus groaned mentally, and sat down to get back to work with Kankri.

**I'm introducing a lot of other ships in this besides the main few, and there is a reason for it I swear. Not a big major "wow omg plot twist" kinda reason, though. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, please review I always get very very happy when I get reviews uwu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone, really short chapter right now! I just wanted to have a little bit of conversation between the main four. As usual, enjoy and review please!**

"You're such a nerd," Dave said through laughs, after John had finished his story about the time that he accidently let a rabbit loose in the animal shelter and it had gotten into the dog pin.

"It was an honest mistake!" John defended. Dave laughed and teased him continuously for at least five minutes.

There was a knock on Karkat's door. "Karkat? Are you in there?"

"Yes, I'm in here. Yes, I've finished my homework. No, I'm not going to clean the kitchen. No, I'm not going to make dinner." He heard John giggle.

Kankri huffed. "May I come in?"

"I'm in a call, can't you annoy me later?"

"Karkat," Kankri begged. "Please?"

"I know how this conversation is going to go. You're going to lecture me on something I did last week and I'm going to completely ignore you. Just leave me alone, Kankri."

Kankri grumbled something, walking away. "Your brother seems annoying," Terezi commented.

"Trust me, he is."

"I bet'cha he's better than my brother. Fucking annoying as hell," Dave added.

"Which brother?" John asked.

"Both, but the oldest one especially."

"Siblings in general are just annoying as hell," Karkat grumbled.

"I don't know," Terezi started. "My sister is pretty cool!"

"Your sister is different. She's not a fucking idiot."

"Nah, she can be an idiot sometimes."There was a short silence, and then Terezi said, "Oh! I almost forgot, I'm having a friend over, her name's Kanaya, and I won't be answering any messages. Just a heads up."

"Alright, I'll leave you girls be, then." Karkat could practically feel Dave's smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Karkat had made a bad decision. Once he thought he was finally over Gamzee, he decided to go on a walk with him and his boyfriend—and Sollux—to Gamzee's house after school. Gamzee and Tavros had their hands tangled together, and they were walking uncomfortably close to one another. Sollux kept shooting sympathetic glances at Karkat, but he only returned them with glares.

"So," Gamzee began, "you guys have been kinda distant recently, what's going on in your worlds?"

"Nothing much," Sollux started. "Karkat got new friends."

"Yeah, I met them online."

"You should be careful doing that," Tavros spoke with an annoying edge to his voice. "You never know who you're gonna meet on the internet."

"I'll have you know that I Skype with these people all the time, thus proving that they are not weird-o pedophiles surfing the internet for young boys."

Tavros shrugged, seeming a bit upsetted by the harshness in Karkat's words. Karkat turned towards the convenience store they were passing, "Hey, you guys wanna grab some snacks to eat? Gamzee's house is a long walk away."

They all cheerfully agreed to the idea, heading into the store. Gamzee released Tavros's hand, walking towards Karkat and steering him to the slushie station. "You wanna get one to share? They're expensive but really good."

"Oh, yeah. Sure, I'll buy it."

"Nah, Karbro. I got this," he grabbed a cup and filled it up with both of their favorite flavors. He then went up to the counter, buying it along with a pack of gum. He grabbed a straw, Karkat grabbing another on their way out. "You didn't have to take another; we could've shared a straw. You're my best bro, man." Karkat nodded, muttering a thanks, but proceeded to use his own straw anyway.

As they went on with their walk, Karkat and Gamzee constantly passed their drink back and forth, and Tavros and Gamzee walked on opposite sides of the group, causing Karkat great relief as he conversed with Gamzee and Sollux talked to Tavros.

When they finally reached Gamzee's house, they were all exhausted and their feet hurt. They walked inside, waving hello to Gamzee's older brother before walking into his room. Gamzee turned on his TV, telling everyone to be quiet because his dad was asleep. They all went about their usual hanging out routines: watching TV, talking (quietly), and filling themselves with Gamzee's food.

Eventually, Gamzee was called out. When he came back in, his head was down. He informed Sollux that his ride was there, and Sollux left, saying goodbye to everyone. Once he was gone, Gamzee plopped on his couch and told Karkat and Tavros that his mom would be driving them home. Tavros moved over to him, staring at him with concern.

"Are you alright?"

Gamzee shook his head. Tavros didn't ask what was wrong; he just pulled Gamzee into his arms, hugging him. Even though he had to lean down awkwardly to do so, Gamzee put his head on Tavros's shoulder, crying on it. Tavros whispered calming words to Gamzee, rubbing circles in his back.

Karkat found himself simply staring at the two, feeling awkward and wishing he could do something to help. He found himself wishing to be in Tavros's place, holding Gamzee and comforting him. He wished that with all his heart, feeling himself wanting to cry now.

**Here it is, everybody. The long awaited next chapter! This one was another actual experience****of mine, replacing myself as Karkat and my middle school crush as Gamzee, that trip went almost exactly like that. (In case you're wondering, though this wouldn't be what Gamzee was crying over, her parents threatened to make her leave all of her friends and move back to Asia because apparently we had woken up her dad.) Review please, reviews are great!**


	8. Chapter 8

Cronus was sitting in his room, a guitar on his lap, strumming a few simple chords in boredom, when Kankri knocked on his door. He jumped slightly, before setting his guitar down and opening the door to reveal the shorter boy, who was still wearing that ridiculously oversized red sweater. "Oh. Right, it's Wednesday, isn't it," he said under his breath, with a sigh. "Hey Kanks. Look, my little bro is having some friends over or something and I promised him to stay in here so if you could just bring our 'lesson' into here, that'd be great."

Kankri nodded. "I suppose I'm fine with that," he stepped inside of his room, looking around as Cronus sat back down in his chair. "Um, where can I sit?"

"You can just sit on my bed," Cronus pulled out his phone, checking to see if Kankri was early. Which he wasn't, he always managed to get there at exactly the right time.

He carefully stepped around all of the clothing and papers that Cronus had scattered about the floor, sitting down on his bed and opening his textbook. "Alright. We can start with your homework; I'm assuming you haven't done it yet?"

"Nope," Cronus pulled his backpack up onto his lap, unzipping it and pulling out his binder. He opened it to pull out his homework, when his phone rang. Kankri wasn't surprised this time; he hadn't been the last time either. Or the time before that. Meenah almost always managed to call him right in the middle of their lessons. They were always one to three minute calls, and just her asking him for something and hanging up before he can say 'I love you'. The only reason Kankri always let him take the calls was because he felt sorry for him. Cronus set his binder down on his crowded desk, standing up to get his phone and answering it, "Hey, Meenah."

"Hey Cro. Look, I'm gonna make this fast because I don't want to drag this on for a thousand years and I don't wanna listen to you complain and cry about this. We're over, okay? I'm done having to deal with you, and there's somebody else I like a hell of a lot more than you. Nice doing business with you, goodbye." And she hung up.

Cronus stood there for almost a minute, holding his phone in his hand and staring at it with disbelief. "Cronus?" Kankri asked. "Are you alright?"

"She, uh," he set his phone down, laughing breathily, "She broke up with me. Over phone," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh. Oh my goodness," Kankri stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, like I said. I knew it was just a matter of time."

"That's not what I'm asking, Cronus. I'm asking if you're okay."

He stayed silent, trying to think of an answer. He could answer truthfully, which would've been a big fat 'no, no I'm not okay and if you could leave so I can wallow in self-pity for a bit that'd be great', or he could lie and say he was fine and they would go on with the lesson. "…Sort of?"

Kankri sighed, opening his mouth to talk again, but deciding against it and staying silent. They both stood there in an awkward, heavy silence, until Cronus finally gave in. "No, I'm not fucking okay. I just got dumped by the coolest girl a guy like me could possibly hope to date, and she didn't even care enough to do it in person or try to soften it. How is somebody supposed to be okay after that?" He rubbed his eyes, trying his best not to cry. He was a sixteen year old boy; he was too old to cry. At least, he was too old to cry in front of his fucking tutor.

Kankri stayed silent a bit longer, before saying quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah. That's all I'm gonna be hearing for a while; 'I'm sorry' and 'I'm surprised she kept you around that long'. You're here to be my tutor, not to comfort me, but I'm not exactly in the mood to learn right now, so if you could just go home that'd be great."

Kankri hesitantly reached a hand out, almost as if he was going to grab onto Cronus's sleeve, but he quickly brought his hand back and turned to leave. "I'll just go then. I really am sorry, Cronus." And with that, he left.

Cronus sat onto his bed, breathing deep. He waited until he heard Kankri pull out in his car, and then gave into the tears that were threatening to spill out, silent cries shaking his entire body. He didn't love her that much, he knew he didn't. He figured he was mostly crying because of how worthless he was without her. Without her, he was some nobody troublemaker, but when she actually agreed to go out with him suddenly he felt like somebody. He had a beautiful girl with him, one who actually liked him and would hold hands with him (sometimes) and made him feel good about who he was, and then suddenly even she treated him like he was worthless. Now he didn't even have her to call his girlfriend. What in the world was he going to do without her?

**Coming back from like a month or so with no updates, only to bring you a breakup scene because I have a problem. As usual, I hope you enjoyed, reviews are always encouraged, and I will try to remember to write another chapter soon. Thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Quick warning, this chapter is almost entirely made up of dialog!**

Karkat was sitting in his bed, lazily scrolling through tumblr, when Dave texted him. "Emergency meeting. We'll be in the chatroom." Karkat sighed. The last 'emergency meeting' was just Dave saying that he got new shades from John. He logged onto their chatroom anyway, though.

-CG has entered the chat-

EB: okay, everyones here now

EB: dave and i have an announcement to make!

EB: would you like to say it, dave?

TG: sure why not

TG: alright listen up nerds

TG: im about to tell you some serious, completely un-ironic shit right now

TG: john and i are officially dating

TG: surprise

GC: AR3 YOU S3R1OUS?

TG: duh

GC: TH4TS AW3SOM3!

CG: YEAH, CONGRATS GUYS

TG: now all that's left is for terezi and karkat to get together

GC: H4H4H, 1 DON'T KNOW 4BOUT TH4T

TG: no man think about it

TG: itd be great

CG: MAYBE? DON'T GET YOUR HOES UP

CG: FUCK, *HOPES  
>TG: its too late karkat<p>

TG: all of my hoes are up

TG: theyre up and so are their shirts

TG: theyre gonna have a party

TG: you guys should come

CG: I HATE YOU

TG: i love you too ;)

TG: wait john i can still do shit like that right

EB: heheh, yes you can

EB: so long as you promise that youll only be serious about it if youre saying it to me!

TG: course

CG: *B4RF*

TG: fight me tz

CG: SUR3, L3TS GO

TG: right here right now

GC: H3LL Y34H

CG: ARE YOU GUYS FUCKING SERIOUS

TG: yes we are

TG: were gonna fight each other right now

TG: even though im in texas and shes in arizona

CG: OH MY GOD I NEED NEW FRIENDS

EB: aww, that's so mean karkat!

EB: don't be mean

GC: K4RK4T NOT B31NG M34N WOULD B3 L1K3 D4V3 NOT B31NG 4N 4SSH4T

TG: hey now don't be rude

EB: yeah that's my boyfriend youre talking about

CG: YOU GUYS ARE RIDICULOUS

TG: why thank you

TG: terezi you should learn from karkat

TG: karkat is always so very kind

CG: FUCK YOU

TG: just like an angle from heaven, our karkat

TG: hey now karkat do you kiss your mother with that mouth

TG: gotta wash your mouth out from all those dirty words youre using

TG: babe get the soap we need to discipline our child

EB: do you want me to mail you a bar of soap

TG: hell yes

EB: okay

CG: OH MY GOD WHY DO I HANG OUT WITH YOU GUYS

TG: i think the real question here is

TG: why do you type in all caps all the time

CG: BECAUSE FUCK YOU THAT'S WHY

TG: soap

EB: coming right up

GC: GUYS I H4V3 TO GO

GC: MY MOMS B31NG 4N 4SS

CG: OKAY, BYE

TG: later

EB: bye!

-GC has disconnected—

TG: alright shes gone lets talk about her

EB: heheh

CG: SHE CAN STILL READ WHAT SHE MISSED YOU KNOW

TG: jeez kitkat you ruin all the fun

CG: SO IVE BEEN TOLD

EB: i actually have to go now too, i have a test tomorrow

EB: goodnight, guys!

EB: i loooooove you dave! 3

TG: i love you too 3

CG: BARF

-EB has disconnected—

TG: so, uh

TG: i wasn't kidding about you and tz you know

CG: YOU WERENT?

TG: nah, i honestly think you two would be a really good couple

CG: HUH

CG: I NEVER REALLY THOUGHT ABOUT IT

That was a lie.

CG: I DON'T KNOW, IM NOT SURE I COULD SEE US IN A RELATIONSHIP TOGETHER

That was also a lie.

TG: bullshit, itd be great

CG: MAYBE

TG: anyway, im gonna head to bed now.

TG: night

CG: NIGHT

-TG has disconnected—

-CG has disconnected—

Karkat closed his computer. He had thought about being in a relationship with Terezi many times before, but he didn't think he actually liked her. He was just _so desperate_ to not want Gamzee that he figured he was just clinging to whoever he held interest in for more than five seconds. He didn't want to date her because he didn't want to use her to ignore his feelings for Gamzee. He didn't want to hurt her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, first of all, I'm really sorry about the lack of updates. Second of all, I'm also really sorry if this is absolute shit. I'm sorta sick right now soo...yeah. Enjoy **

Karkat thought that maybe, just maybe, he actually did like Terezi. She was pretty damn great, and every time his phone buzzed his mind automatically hoped that it was her. Dave's decision to bring up the idea of the two of them dating every chance he got definitely wasn't helping.

He had only been pondering this idea for a couple of weeks when Terezi texted him. Or rather, she sent him a message over tumblr to meet her in the chatroom. When he got there, there was nobody else but her online.

CG: HEY

GC: H3Y

CG: WHERE'S EVERYONE ELSE?

GC: UH, NOT H3R3? 1 W4S SORT4 HOP1NG TO JUST T4LK TO YOU

CG: OH

CG: OKAY

GC: SORRY, 1S NOW A B4D T1M3 OR SOMETH1NG?

CG: NO NO IT'S FINE

She seemed…timid. Karkat wasn't sure how he felt like this, but his minds automatic reaction was _'oh my god, she's going to ask me out'_, even though he knew that probably wasn't true.

GC: 1 W4S T4LK1NG TO D4V3

CG: THAT WAS YOUR FIRST MISTAKE

GC: SHUT UP 1'M TRY1NG TO B3 S3R1OUS

CG: DON'T, I LIKE YOU BETTER WHEN YOU'RE BEING YOURSELF

Oh, god. That was so cheesy. That was so bad. She was _definitely _going to tease him for that.

GC: H3H3, OK4Y

…or not.

GC: 4NYW4Y, 1 W4NT3D TO T4LK ABOUT… US

CG: US?

GC: D4V3 WONT SHUT UP 4BOUT HOW W3'D M4K3 4 GR34T COUPL3 4ND H3 GOT M3 TH1NK1NG 1 GU3SS

CG: OH

CG: DO YOU REALLY THINK WE'D WORK TOGETHER?

GC: M4YB3, Y34H

CG: HUH

GC: YOU'R3 NOT 1NT3R3ST3D, 4R3 YOU

CG: NO I AM I JUST…I DON'T KNOW

GC: H3R3, 1 H4V3 4N 1D34

A moment later, she sent a link. Karkat opened it, bringing him to a dull webpage with the title "boyfriend/girlfriend applications".

GC: L3TS F1LL 1T OUT TOG3TH3R

CG: YEAH, OKAY

They stayed up far later than Kankri would have liked, filling out multiple "applications" together. Terezi seemed perfect; every question she answered was close to if not exactly what Karkat wanted in a lover. He hoped he seemed the same to her.

GC: WOW, CONGR4TS K4RK4T

GC: YOU'R3 PR3TTY MUCH P3RF3CT

CG: REALLY?

GC: Y34H

CG: WOW. OKAY

CG: YOU'RE NOT JOKING, RIGHT? BECAUSE YOU'RE PERFECT AS WELL

GC: OF COURS3 1'M NOT JOK1NG, DUMMY

CG: SO…ARE WE A THING NOW?

GC: Y34H, 1 GU3SS

CG: AWESOME

CG: I HAVE TO SLEEP IT'S LIKE 5

GC: OK4Y. GOODN1GHT, B4B3

Karkat couldn't help the small laugh-like snort that he made, though his mind buzzed with the word. Babe. He could get used to that.

CG: GOODNIGHT

-CG has disconnected-


End file.
